


This Thing Between You and Me Maybe Wasn't Meant to Be

by thanatopis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, the tsukihina is one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanatopis/pseuds/thanatopis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The need to admit <em>whatever</em> this thing was between them was always on the forefront of their minds. </p>
<p>Though, admitting that you want something you probably shouldn't is easier said than done...</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Thing Between You and Me Maybe Wasn't Meant to Be

**Author's Note:**

> Kageyama and Tsukishima are horrible at relationships. This is pretty much what this is about.

Patting the sweat of his brow, Kageyama is only paying half attention when he walks into the locker room late one evening. The pin-point accuracy of his serves are becoming better as he hones his skills on chilly autumn nights like this where the responsibility of doing his homework doesn’t guiltily burn a hole in the back of his head.

It’s not uncommon for his teammates to leave him with the key to lock up and Kageyama takes great pride in that fact that he’s trusted with the gymnasium all alone.

It’s nice being alone sometimes as well, Kageyama thinks.

The isolation relieves him of the pressure of accidently making a fool of himself in front of the others and therefore not even bothering to try anything out of the box with his tosses and serves. It’s weird and sentimental, but there’s this calmness that he adopts in a truly empty gymnasium, where it’s just him, the ball, and the net and everything else providing unnecessary noise in life falls at the waist side until Kageyama can’t recall what had been bothering him in the first place.

But something _has_ been bothering him…

_One day, you’re going to have to admit you want this King…_

Even now, Kageyama finds himself scoffing at the condescending nickname, severe frown etching over his features in a cascade of immediate annoyance at the one who calls him it.

Kageyama can’t accurately describe his relationship with Tsukishima Kei—he wouldn’t be able to honestly—it’s twisted and perverse and yet Kageyama, in times like this, can’t help but think about it. His mind, despite its wise warnings, drifts off in tangents that slip through the well prepared mental barricades of his mind in his most indulgent of moments.

Kageyama daydreams about sharp, arrogant golden eyes, lips that fit and melt unto his own far too well, and a tongue that is as devious as it is clever, spurring reactions from Kageyama that leave him feeling lightheaded as well as shocked at how weak he becomes. Tsukishima Kei is a plague on his mind, festering, leaving Kageyama disoriented without a hope of a cure.

_…and when you do get off your noble high horse King, I’ll be waiting…_

That conversation had only taken place a couple of days ago, beginning with petty insults and half-assed glares that ended up as kissed bruised lips and nails clawing down each other’s back as they rode and grinded against one another in hurried desperation at the prospect at being caught.

_You’ll be waiting for a while…I don’t want this…I don’t want you…_

They both knew it was a lie, but saying anything else made it that much more real. There was less of an excuse if he said he wanted this—whatever the fuck _it_ was—and if Tsukishima wasn’t willing to say it why should Kageyama have too?

The thought stays with him as he walks into the locker room, dropping down onto the bench to catch his breath as he shucks his shirt over his head, the fabric sticking to him due to the laps he had taken around the school’s campus before he called it quits.

There’s a sound, small and hard to catch if you weren’t paying attention and it alerts Kageyama of something or _someone_ in the back of the locker room.

Kageyama’s heart picks up, if he was a dog his ears would be ramrod straight and his tail would be waggling in a downwards furrow between his legs.

He gets up without a sound when he hears it again. The sound breathy and wispy as it echoes against the ceiling over towards the front of the locker room and Kageyama is all of a sudden too shy, too nervous to call out as he slowly walks up the first three rows of lockers.

The quickening beat of Kageyama’s heart vibrates like a soft tenor of a drum inside his inner ear as the sounds become louder and clearer with each step.

Kageyama not quite sure who he’s expecting to find in the back of the locker room but his curiosity has him beat. His brain tells him to _run_ —to go home and shower, read up on _Volleyball Monthly_ before he goes to bed but he doesn’t…

Kageyama’s breath snags when he hears _him_. It’s unmistakable, the sound—Kageyama would know it anywhere. It torments him on a regular basis in the form of a raging hard on each time he tries to go to sleep but instead thinks about how Tsukishima looked at him a certain way during practice or deliberately brushed his shoulder when they walked past each other through the halls.

The deep sigh of Tsukishima’s breath stirs something within Kageyama and he knows before he even rounds the last few lockers that Tsukishima isn’t alone—those soft, sweet wispy sounds Kageyama heard couldn’t have been his, but it _does_ sound like somebody he knows…

Rounding the corner, Kageyama is only mildly surprised to see Hinata completely naked in Tsukishima’s lap, working his tiny body up and down Tsukishima’s flushed cock in long, sultry rolls of his abdomen.

‘Looks almost _too_ tight back there,’ Kageyama wants to sneer but stays quiet, oddly content with watching this train wreck in the making. He leans against the lockers, arms crossing over his chest making sure not to make any unnecessary noises that will startle Hinata.

Hinata is faced away from Kageyama so he can’t see the younger boy’s face but his back muscles are a good place for his gaze to dissect. Kageyama watches them ripple and tense as Hinata lowers himself down again and again on a cock Kageyama’s never felt on such an intimate level. It must feel good, Kageyama thinks bitterly. Hinata keeps making these sounds—little hiccups that stutter in his throat and Kageyama thinks it’s what a girl would sound like if she was the one riding Tsukishima’s cock.

Suddenly, Kageyama wants one or both of them to notice that he’s here—that he’s been watching and he wants to know how their expressions would look like if he as much cleared his throat lightly. His wish is granted when Tsukishima lifts his disheveled head and catches Kageyama’s narrowed eyes.

There’s only a second of gratification in Tsukishima’s mirco-expression of shock before his mouth curves in a crooked smile that exudes devilishness and Kageyama is still pissed to realize that even now, with someone else, he still finds that curl of his lip frustratingly attractive.

They stay like that for a minute, blue on gold and Kageyama swears they’re sparks.

He frowns, nails biting into his upper arms willing himself to just go and leave before things get awkward with Hinata. They have to work together, the team relying on their ability to coordinate and sync up to make Hinata the best and most successful decoy as possible. Kageyama knows that if he were to reveal himself, it would set the both of them back weeks— _months_ to where they had first been when they had first met and Karasuno cannot afford such setback this close to nationals. Despite the risks, Kageyama still stays…

Kageyama looks at Tsukishima, brows furrowing.

_What the fuck is this?_

Tsukishima answers with a breathless laugh. The sound light like Kageyama’s never heard it and he can’t help but to shiver at the attractive boyishness in it. Hinata looks up at him in question and Tsukishima just shakes his head and smiles, kissing the underside of his chin reassuringly as Hinata ducks his head in concentration, arms braced on Tsukishima’s thighs as he lifts and lowers himself vigorously.

Tsukishima becomes more enthused after seeing Kageyama. Hands which had apathetically laid by Tsukishima’s sides slither up Hinata’s torso, tracing up the expanse of ribs and mapping each nob of his spine with those long fingers, gliding down to cup Hinata’s perk ass, filled full of him as he squeezes and massages indulgently.

Kageyama feels each and every one of those touches like a phantom caressing over his skin. It makes him tremble, the cooling sweat on his skin spurs goose bumps as his nipples harden and he shifts uncomfortably at the sudden bulge tenting his gym shorts.

It’s then that Kageyama realizes this as the game that it is and inwardly curses Tsukishima. As always, the pressure to _admit_ is continuously what it comes down too between them.

“Hinata,” Tsukishima breathes, grabbing Hinata’s hands and bringing them up to rest on his shoulders. Hinata’s arms wrap around Tsukishima’s neck and the sigh that passes through his lips is a content one, more than happy to have Tsukishima take the lead as hands encircle his tiny waist and roll him back and forth in a fevered grind.

Tsukishima widens the stance of his legs, his gym shorts still caught around his ankle as he thrusts hard into Hinata. The length of him completely disappears inside Hinata’s writhing body as their skin meets and creates a loud, uninterrupted steady smack that’s absolutely crude to the ears. Hinata wails and leans heavily into Tsukishima, burrowing his face inside the crook of his neck as he clings on for dear life.

Tsukishima’s eyes burn unabashed into Kageyama’s own, searing his whole body from head to toe at the blatant want and hunger shown so openly and readily on the features of his face. Kageyama feels himself buckle under that gaze, flush staining his cheeks at the intensity…it’s almost unnerving being watched so closely.

Kageyama refuses to look away as Tsukishima continues to grip and grope lewdly at Hinata with greedy hands as if trying to prove some fucked up point.

Hips hammer into Hinata harshly as Hinata shoves back down and Kageyama can’t help but be transfixed at the point where the two meet. It’s purely subjective, his interest. With each thrust Kageyama feels a dull ache of sensation inside himself that wonders what it would be like to be in Hinata’s place, whether the sight of him would look the same, whether he would feel as good as Hinata apparently feels…

Of course it’s all part of Tsukishima’s plan—to have him wondering these things since he’s never allowed the other teen such an opportunity.

Kageyama looks back up at Tsukishima’s face and is surprised to see him almost out of breath, mouthing heatedly at Hinata’s shoulder as he pounds away at the middle blocker who is screaming inside the crook of his neck, completely limp as he’s fucked hard and Kageyama knows that they’re both close.

Kageyama watches Tsukishima unravel bit by bit, watching how his breath halves, how grunts turn into breathy groans as he nears completion and Kageyama notes how his own breath has picked up, anticipating it.

Hinata comes before Tsukishima in a wailing screech, jolting and convulsing in Tsukishima’s lap as he undulates wildly. Kageyama knows he should leave now, but Tsukishima’s eyes still hold him in place almost as if daring him to walk away now after _everything_.

Kageyama bites his lip hard when Tsukishima comes. The blond smiles lavishly before he does it, unable to keep his eyes open as they close in euphoric rapture and his mouth parts sensuously on a moan that Kageyama believes is highly for his own benefit.

It bothers Kageyama how much it feels like Tsukishima won something substantial in that moment.

He doesn’t like it.

Without another glance Kageyama hurriedly makes his way to the front of the locker room and grabs his things, adrenaline kicking in as he moves as quietly as he can to the showers where he hides in the very last stall until Hinata and Tsukishima have uttered their very awkward goodbyes.

Kageyama knows they’re finally alone when he hears the squeak of tennis shoes on the tiles.

Tsukishima chuckles, “Enjoy the show?”

Kageyama scoffs, stepping out from behind the stall. He crosses him arms over his chest, looking Tsukishima up and down with a sharp eye searching for signs that what had happened only minutes ago wasn’t some fever dream Kageyama had made up.

“You’re disgusting.” Kageyama says with a slight sneer as he moves past him, making sure not to even brush shoulders with Tsukishima but the taller teen catches his upper arm in a quick grip, dragging Kageyama’s body back to solidly meet his own.

“You liked it though,” Tsukishima says smugly, eyes glinting mischievously as he backs Kageyama towards the wall, hands on either side of his head.

“I saw how much you wanted me in there…”

Kageyama twists his head when Tsukishima leans down to kiss him, frown pulling at his lips as he pushes aside Tsukishima’s out stretched arms. He’s not in the mood to do this today, he’s too exhausted and Kageyama says as much as he gets his things and promptly tells Tsukishima the only thing the middle blocker deserves to hear tonight:

“Fuck off.”


End file.
